


Thank you, Universe

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is in a bad mood. He has to go on this trip alone and doesn't really know what to do with himself.





	Thank you, Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, J. and T. for being at the right place at the right time. The universe must have listened. Had a wonderful time with you and hope we can repeat that soon!

Merlin sank deeper into his seat. What a crap week and what an odd day. First, he had a flat tyre and had to replace both of them, then his laptop did weird things and he needed to replace it. To add insult to injury, his washing machine had leaked all over the place last week and there was something going on at work that seemed to be targeted at him, but he couldn't make out what it was. 

On top of all that, Gwaine had cancelled on him two days ago and let him go on this trip to London on his own. Two days prior to their flight. It felt like Gwaine had dumped him and he was the most alone person on the planet. Of course he would try to make the best of it, but he had been to London so many times that he had no idea what to do between shows. He would probably pick up tickets, wander around and spend money on things he didn't need only to while away the time. He'd been to most of the museums and the prospect of all the walking he would do wasn't very thrilling as his knee still wasn't back to 100% after his meniscus surgery. Gwaine had promised to haul the luggage around and if needed carry his backpack, but yeah, that went well. 

Knowing he should just try to block this part out and enjoy the moment, Merlin had worked himself into a right funk, convinced that there wasn't a single person in this entire large city that was as alone as he was. There should be an app or something. 'People who like going to the theatre but have been ditched by their friends'. Something like Grindr, just without the sex. 

Merlin didn't know what he had expected - as a matter of fact he hadn't expected anything at all, he just went to see the play because there was an actor in it that he liked - but the play was captivating and the main character was naked a lot, which was an added bonus. If he were honest, he hadn't been this close to a naked man in ages. Nothing much went right in his life lately. 

Sighing, Merlin leafed through the program during the interval, wondering if he should do the stagedoor-thing after the play for a chance to get a photo with the actor he came to see this for. And maybe it was a good idea to go to the foyer. He didn't want an ice cream or a drink, but he could walk a bit and that would do his knee good. 

When he got up, he blinked. This tall man at the end of his row looked a lot like Percy, a bloke he had met through the fandom-ish things he did. It couldn't be, though. His mind was playing tricks on him and the house lights weren't all up during the interval, so nah, it was probably not Percy. 

The man turned around and his face showed his surprise. "Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't help the wide smile. "Percy! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't even know you're in town!" They hugged and Merlin probably held on for a bit longer than he would have needed. 

"When did you come in? Did you plan this? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Sorry, didn't know that you would be here, too. We've got the tickets as soon as they went on sale."

"I only got mine two days ago." When Gwaine, who hadn't wanted to see this play, had called and cancelled the entire trip. 

"Where's Gwaine? Usually, you two are inseperable." Percy grinned.

"Had an emergency and couldn't come."

"Too bad."

A blond man approached them and Merlin couldn't help but stare. He was just what he liked with his blue eyes and broad shoulders. He wasn't as tall as Percy, probably not even as tall as himself, but that didn't matter, he was gorgeous. 

"Your water." He handed Percy a bottle. 

"This is Arthur," Percy was quick to introduce. "Arthur, this is Merlin."

"Hi." Merlin felt a blush on his face and was rather happy that it was darkish around. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Arthur took a sip of his beer and looked Merlin up and down. "So..." He looked up at Percy. "Did you know that you would meet here?"

Oh, of course. Arthur was Percy's boyfriend. Too bad. And it just added to Merlin's weird mood. All the good ones were taken. 

"No! We just talked the other day but we both seemed to have failed mentioning that we would go see this." Percy chuckled. 

Merlin laughed. "I didn't even know I was going to see this until two days ago."

Arthur nodded, a wide smile on his face. "It's a small world."

"Especially when fandoms are involved." Percy grinned. 

"Oh, so you are one of those." Arthur threw Merlin a look.

"One of the adorable, excitable people who are willing to try new things to support actors they like? Yes!" Merlin smiled. "And judging from that remark...I suppose you are not?"

Arthur shrugged. "I like to see a good play, but I'd rather put my fan ambitions into my football team."

"You play?" Of course this bloke did some kind of sports. You did't look like this sitting around on the couch, switching channels. 

"A bit, but I also follow a pro team."

Merlin's eyebrow wandered up. "As in...going to all the games, knowing all the stats?"

Arthur laughed. "Opposed to you guys going to all the plays, knowing all the gossip?"

"Touché." Merlin grinned and then turned to Percy. "You got yourself a nice boyfriend there."

Percy shook his head. "Nope, I didn't. As it is, I am nobody's boyfriend at the moment. What about you? Wasn't there this...what was his name?"

"Errr...no, didn't work out."

"Oh, sorry. And Gwaine? What about Gwaine?" Percy looked at him.

Merlin looked right back and then they both burst out laughing. 

"Okay, okay, my mistake." Percy grinned and sipped his water. 

The bing announced that the secont act of the play was about to start.

"See you at the stage door?"

Merlin nodded and went back to his seat. 

+++

After the play, they indeed met up at the stage door. Merlin wanted his photo with the actor he had come for and if he could get anyone else to sign his program, he would be happy. The play had been incredible and he had met Percy and Arthur. 

They all got their photos and Merlin talked to the female lead a bit. Her good mood and excitement about anyone wanting to talk about the play was contagious and Merlin finally felt his gloomy feelings disappear. 

When everyone had left, Percy came over. 

"Hey, listen, I need to go now. I promised to pick up a friend from the airport. He's on the last flight in. But give me your number, I'll call you in the morning and we can work something out to go have a drink or see another play together?" 

Merlin nodded and punched his number into the mobile that Percy held out to him. "Sure, I'd love to." He threw Arthur a sideways look. "You have to leave, too?" His heart was pounding in his chest. Usually, he wasn't that straight forward and maybe Arthur wasn't into men at all. He hadn't participated in their little conversation about boyfriends. Even if he were straight, Merlin wouldn't mind a beer and some company. 

"No, actually, I don't." Arthur threw him a crooked grin. "How about we go to that pub across the street and have a snack and a drink or two? If you have the time? And want to?" 

The grin on Arthur's face got more unsure with each question and Merlin found that utterly adorable. He beamed widely. "I'd love to."


End file.
